zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9
I'm Definitely Going to Take a Bath! is the 9th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on June 8th 2013. In order to heal her injuries, Leviathan goes to Rajima Volcano with Bahamut, Jörmungandr and Syrup to soak in the famous hotsprings. The girls stay for the night in the Fire Spewing Mountain Inn but find out the next morning that Bahamut has lost her wallet and cannot pay, and therefore they must work off their debt. Learning that the inn is suffering due to the volcano not helping produce the water which made them famous for their hotsprings, the girls decide to fix the problem to pay back their debt. Summary While walking to Rajima Volcano, Bahamut collapses on the ground and begins wailing about, claiming she can't walk anymore. Syrup notes that she still has energy but Bahamut insists she can't walk. Jörmungandr suggests camping out but Bahamut insists on a real bed, at which point Leviathan spots a building in the distance. Seeing this, Bahamut is overcome with happiness and instantly takes off. Arriving at the building, the girls are welcomed to the Fire Spewing Mountain Inn by the waitress. The landlady arrives to greet the girls as well, who are surprised by her young age. The girls are taken inside the inn where they relax and are treated to tea and snacks. As they relax, Leviathan's injury is noticed by the waitress, who asks her if she came for the hotsprings, telling her they can cure her injuries as well as make her skin smooth. Hearing this, Bahamut is excited. The girls leave and prepare to use the hotsprings but are disappointed when to arrive and see that there is barely any water at all. Though the depth is enough for Syrup due to her small body, the rest cannot use it effectively. Seeing this, Leviathan uses her magic to bring the water around her body and keep herself in a water sphere of the spring water. As her wounds heal, the other girls join her in the sphere, eager to get some water for themselves. In the water, Leviathan's wound begins to heal, but as she moves, she feels pain again, making her realize she still has to wait for full recovery. Putting on their robes, the girls go to the great hall for dinner, wondering what kind of food the inn offers. Eventually sitting down to eat, the girls enjoy their food just as the landlady and the waitress arrive on the stage in front of them. Introducing themselves, the landlady tells the waitress that the hot springs haven't been producing much water. The waitress tries to assure her that it will be alright, but the landlady is unconvinced and believes she is just saying that everything will be fine. The waitress tells her that water in a hot spring is always fine but the landlady points out that the lack of water is the problem. As the girls grow more and more confused by the two, the waitress and landlady end their performance and leave. Heading off to bed, the girls are happy to see their beds already made for them. Jumping in happily, Bahamut is ecstatic to have a soft bed once again, just as the waitress comes in and offers massages, which the girls unhesitatingly accept. At night, Leviathan wakes from her sleep and notices that Jörmungandr can't sleep either since she is wondering about her fathers and sister. Noting how they went from the beach to the desert to a volcano, Jörmungandr comments on their long journey. Leviathan apologizes, feeling responsible but an also-awake Bahamut tells her they are still with her on vacation and do not need to worry. The next morning, the girls awaken to find that Leviathan's arm has been healed and then go on for breakfast. Soon after, the bill is presented to them. Leviathan comments on the prices, though Bahamut claims it is cheap. However, she is unable to find her wallet, much to the anger of the landlady, who tells the girls they will have to work off their debt. Performing chores such as chopping wood, setting stoves, fetching water, cooking, cleaning and doing inventory, the girls eventually grow tired in the process of paying their bill. To reward them, the waitress offers them the inn's specialty, Volcano Curry. Jörmungandr takes a bite of hers and finds it extremely spicy but delicious. Leviathan, Syrup and Bahamut eat theirs as well and agree with her. As everyone is eating, the waitress explains that the landladies over the various generations have always been improving on the curry but given the current state of the hot springs, the amount of hot water has gone down and despite her efforts, the landlady may have to close down the inn. Following the death of her parents, the landlady worked to support the inn, but can't do anything without water Hearing the situation, Syrup steps up and explains that the hot springs might be producing less if master of the volcano is sick. The waitress asks what can be done, to which Syrup tells her they have to visit the master of the volcano to know the problem. Leviathan is in favor of going but Bahamut, remembering what happened when they were swallowed by Yurlungur, his hesitant. Jörmungandr is in favor as well but Bahamut is still apprehensive, claiming they have to work. However, the waitress gives them permission and tells them she will tell the landlady of the situation, finally convincing Bahamut to go. The next morning, the girls are presented by the waitress with a volcano curry for their trip, after which they go on. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leviathan #Bahamut #Syrup #Jörmungandr #Waitress #Landlady #Yurlungur (flashback) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Water magic Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax *Leviathan's spear Navigation Category:Episodes